


Daywalker

by phoenix_173



Series: Daywalker [2]
Category: Supernatural, True Blood, X-Men (Comicverse)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-18
Updated: 2014-03-18
Packaged: 2018-01-16 05:34:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,546
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1333969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenix_173/pseuds/phoenix_173
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to Birds of a Feather. Jubilee begins her road trip. She ends up in Montana in Harvelle’s Roadhouse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. First Impressions

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so full disclosure. I really haven't watched that much Supernatural. I've read a lot of fanfic, but only watched a little of the show. So most of my characterization comes second hand. This is unbeta'd. As usual. Enjoy!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sequel to Birds of a Feather. Jubilee begins her road trip. She ends up in Montana in Harvelle’s Roadhouse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so full disclosure. I haven't watched a whole lot of Supernatural. I've read a lot of fanfic and base their characters mostly off of that. *ducking my head in shame* Also, still unbeta'd. Enjoy!

 

 

Jubilee had driven north through Oregon, then headed east through Idaho and into Montana. Her goal was eventually Louisiana, but she figured she might as well take the scenic route. Every couple hundred miles she would stop and refuel the new love of her life, the Challenger. She’d stop for gas and if she was hungry, she’d grab some True Blood. The rumors were true, it didn’t taste very good, but at least it beat being hunted with a stake. 

She never stayed in the place she bought her True Blood for very long. People always looked at her funny. Especially if she bought it during the day. She even had some 7-11 clerk call her a ‘Fang-banger.’ She really got a good laugh out of that one, considering she was the one with fangs and she hadn’t had _anyone _bang her in a long time.__

She laughed her ass off, and hopped back in the car and took off down the road. Eventually she had to pull over because she just couldn’t stop laughing at the mental picture that brought up in her mind.

She decided she needed to name her car. As she drove through Idaho she decided it was silly to call the car her baby, instead she needed a name. A name worthy of the magnificent piece of automotive genius that she is. She eventually decided on Kaylee; after her favorite mechanic. Sure, she was a character in a TV show, but seriously, the woman could fix anything. 

Since the car didn’t have a CD player, she was able to find someone in Oregon to install an IPod port into the stereo. It kept the stock radio intact, but allowed her to control the music selection better. When she wasn’t listening to music, she was talking to Kaylee. It was nice having someone to tell all the things that were going on in her undead head.

She still hadn’t heard a peep from Jono. She had gotten a call back from Sofia who told her that she was in Chicago with Barry and Angel. They were roomin’ together until Barry and Angel could decide if they wanted to move the kids to San Francisco. After the whole thing with the New Warriors they weren’t sure they wanted to subject the kids to living on the island. Sofia invited Jubilee to stop in and see them while she was on her trip, but that she hadn’t heard from Jono in a couple of months. Before the Mutant/Vampire War at any rate. Jubilee told her to watch out for herself, not get into too much trouble and that she would call when she was in Illinois. 

Before she knew it she was in Montana. As she watched the scenery fly by she decided she needed to stop for some coffee. While the caffeine didn’t actually affect her anymore, she found that just the act of drinking it affected her like it would before. Maybe it was some psychological placebo effect. At any rate she saw a sign for a roadhouse a few miles off and decided that was as good a place as any to pull off and get a cup o’ Joe.

Harvelle’s was your typical roadhouse; one big barn of a building with tinted windows and neon beer signs. Jubilee entered the room and walked over to the bar.

“Can I get a cup of coffee please?” she asked the woman behind the bar.

The woman just eyed her for a moment like she might be some hostile alien. Jubilee wondered if there was something on her face. She looked over her shoulder, back at the door, just to see if anyone else had come in behind her. She saw no one there, so she looked back at the bar with her eyebrow raised.

“Is there something wrong? Do I have something on my face?” Jubilee asked her with as even a voice as she could manage since the woman had not stopped staring at her since she had walked in.

The woman continued looking at her while she seemed to have an internal argument with herself before finally speaking.

“Are you sure that’s all I can get you? Maybe something with a little more substance? Something with a little more hemoglobin in it?” she asked Jubilee.

“Look Lady, I’m not sure what you’re getting at or what your problem is. I just want some coffee and a place to sit down for a little while that doesn’t have a 426 Hemi in front of it. I think it’s incredibly rude of you to insinuate something you know _nothing _about. You don’t know me, quit actin’ like you do!” Jubilee snarked at the woman.__

“Look,” she said, “I don’t want any trouble in my bar. I just needed to make sure you weren’t going to make any. I run into your kind before and it usually isn’t very pleasant. I just wanted to see if I needed to pull the stakes out of my vegetable garden. Please excuse me for being so rude.”

Jubilee looked at the woman in amazement. _Seriously, she thought, everybody thinks they’re an expert. Do I give off some kind of vibe? How could she tell I’m a vamp? Are my teeth showing? _She felt her teeth and they were still normal. She looked down at herself and she didn’t see anything you wouldn’t see on anybody else. She was dressed rather conservatively for her. Cargo pants cropped off at the knee, sneakers and a white wife-beater. She was tempted to get out her compact and check herself, but controlled the impulse.__

She looked at the woman across the bar and asked, “How could you tell? I’ve barely been here for 5 minutes.”

“Let’s just say I’ve an eye for detail and read a lot of books. My name’s Ellen, I own the roadhouse. As long as you’re tellin’ the truth about not wantin’ any trouble you’re welcome here. But you may not want to stick around too long, you probably won’t enjoy the company once the regulars start showin’ up,” she told Jubilee.

Jubilee looked around the bar. There was an old guy passed out on the other end of the bar, a blond girl wiping down tables on the other side of the room and a couple of hot guys at the pool table. Her eyes lingered on the hotties for a moment or two longer than necessary. They were both tall and well built. The shorter one looked up at her and smirked before taking his shot.

They were both gorgeous, but looked relatively harmless. She looked back at Ellen and smiled at her, “I guarantee you Ellen; I’m not here to intentionally cause trouble. Now what did you mean when you said that I might not enjoy the company. There’s practically nobody here! I’ve seen busier mortuaries.”

Ellen favored Jubilee with a sardonic look before saying, “Honey, did you not realize you walked into a bar frequented by Hunters?”

Jubilee felt her jaw drop slightly as she glanced back at the two magnificent specimens of manhood at the pool table. She figure with just the two of them, she could take them if necessary, or at least vamoose out to the car before they got to her, but she definitely saw Ellen’s point about not lingering in a place full of Hunters.

“In that case Ellen, I think I’ll take my coffee to-go. And since you seem to have an ear to the ground on the supernatural I was wondering if you might have some information I could use. I’m looking for a friend of mine. He’s not evil, but his appearances might convince a Hunter otherwise. His name is Jono, he’s British and has a very distinctive look. His skin has a grayish pallor and he has some odd looking scars on his face. I assure you he’s entirely human,” _now anyway _, Jubilee told her.__

“I haven’t seen him around these parts, but if he’s as unique lookin’ as you say he is, he may have run into a few of the more small minded Hunters. I’ll keep an ear out for him. There a way I can get in contact with you if I hear something?” Ellen told her.

As Ellen spoke she glanced quickly over at the pool table before looking back at Jubilee.

Jubilee studied her for a moment trying to gauge the other woman’s sincerity before grabbing a bar napkin and scribbling down her name and phone number. As she gave it to Ellen she said, “Thank you Ellen, that means a lot to me.”

She grabbed her coffee and walked back to the door. “You know, you might want to add some extra wards to the road house if you want to keep all the supernatural creatures from crossing your threshold. Let me know if you need help with that. I know some people.” Jubilee winked at Ellen before giving her a wide grin and walked out the door with a little wave of her fingers.

As she climbed back into the driver’s seat of Kaylee and set her cup in the cup holder she thought to herself, I hope she can get me a lead on Jono. And with that last thought she pulled out of the parking lot with a spray of gravel and headed back on the road.

 

~~__~~

“Ellen, you okay over there?” One of the men at the pool table asked her.

“I’m fine Sam. Just had an interesting conversation. Jo, Can you handle the bar for a bit? I need to call Bobby and ask him what he knows about Daywalkers.”


	2. Backtracking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee gets a tip from Ellen on her way to Texas. Seems there's a source in South Dakota she needs to check in on.

Jubilee decided to head south and cut through South Dakota on her way to Texas to see Stan. She found a chat room online that put her into contact with the Sheriff of the Dallas area vampires. After several nights of chatting online, he agreed to meet her there. He said he might have some information on Jono for her by the time she arrived. While in Dallas Stan was hoping to talk to her more about her Daywalker status since it is every vampire’s dream to be able to walk in the sun again.

Meanwhile she was still several hundred miles away. She had already passed through South Dakota and made her way through Nebraska passed through Lincoln, cut over on State Route 77 and had stopped in Marysville, KS for a quick walk and some more coffee when her phone started buzzing and singing Ke$ha’s ‘Blah, Blah, Blah’ at her.

"You have reached the answering service of the fabulous Jubilation Lee, how can I direct your call?" Jubilee said with a smile on her face. She chuckled to herself as she heard the growl over the phone.

"Darlin', what in the blue blazes do you think you're doing?!? Logan yelled into the phone.

"Geez Wolvie! Take a chill pill! I needed some space, you of all people should understand that." Jubilee snarked.

"It's not safe outside of Utopia for you darlin'. I can protect you here. With the current tension surrounding vampires, it's not only reckless, but dangerous for you to be out there on your own with no one to watch your back."

"Seriously Logan. You're just over-reacting. You need to calm down and stop treating me like a child. I'm not the same mall-rat you picked up in Australia. I may be a relatively young vampire, but I didn't just fall off the turnip truck! I know what I'm doing and I can take care of myself. Now was there something specific you needed, or did you just call to bust my balls?"

Logan sighed into the phone, "No darlin'. I just needed to make sure you hadn't gotten into any trouble after you took off. You need anything, you let me know darlin'. I'll be there as fast as my Harley can get me there!"

"Thanks Wolvie. But don't hold your breath on me calling any time soon. This is something I need to do myself. As much for Jono as for myself. I'll contact the rest of the X-circus when I find Jono. Don't worry so much. I'll call you when I have news. Bye Logan." With that Jubilee snapped her phone shut and growled. _He still treats me like that twelve-year-old brat he picked up in the Outback! _She threw her phone on the seat next to her and cranked up her IPOD. With a growl she pressed her foot onto the accelerator and sped on down the road.__

~~__~~

Jubilee was just about to pull out of Marysville when her phone starting singing at her again. She scowled at the offending object and pulled back into parking lot she had just left to grab up her phone and answer it. She put Kaylee into park and looked at the screen, not recognizing the number she flipped it open and said, "It's Lee, speak now or forever hold your peace."

"Jubilee? This is Ellen Harvelle. I found a possible source of information on your friend."

"Really Ellen? That's awesome. Who is it? Where are they? When can I talk to them?" Jubilee rambled into the phone.

"Slow down Jubilee. While he hasn't heard anything specific, he should be able to help you track down your friend. Where are you?" Ellen asked.

"Oh, somewhere in podunk Kansas. Marysville I think, why? Where is this friend of yours?" Jubilee asked.

"His name is Bobby Singer. He's one of the best hunters I know. I'd trust him with my life, even more than that, I'd trust him with Jo's life. I was hoping to get you too in contact before you left South Dakota, as it is, you're gonna have to back track to Sioux Falls."

"Ellen, darlin', I would drive to Timbuktu and back for info that would lead me to Jono. But his emo-British ass is gonna owe me big time for putting so many miles on my baby. Just give me directions and point the way, I'm turning around and heading out as quick as my undead ass can get me there."

~~__~~

 

Jubilee pulled into Singer Salvage around mid morning. Since Ellen had called late the night before she was able to make good time while still being able to stop off along the way for pie and coffee. She wanted to be fully prepared for meeting this hunter. Wolvie taught her to go into situations like these prepared. She figured he wouldn't be so quick to stake her if she showed up during the daytime.

She sat there idling in front of the driveway to Singer Salvage for a few minutes, just taking in the fact that somebody actually lived somewhere in all that mayhem. As she pulled into the dirt driveway she could see multiple cars and trucks in various states of disrepair. Once she drove a ways down the driveway she could see a house behind all the auto parts. Off to the side there was a large barn-like building she assumed was the shop. She drove cautiously up the driveway, not sure what to expect from this Bobby Singer.

She pulled to a stop behind a sweet looking '67 Impala. She took a moment to appreciate the lines of the classic beauty. _Not as nice as my Kaylee, but passable. She thought to herself. I wouldn't mind taking her out for a spin. I wonder if I can talk him into letting me behind the wheel? _She pulled herself out of her own thoughts and cut the engine on the car.__

It was hot for this time of year so she had dressed accordingly to be comfortable. It wasn't like Kaylee had a good air conditioner, thankfully her undead status helped some with that. She was dressed accordingly in a pair of denim shorts and a slinky red tank top with a pair of worn in cowboy boots she had boosted from Paige ages ago. What was the point of being undead if she couldn't flaunt her assets every once in a while. And with a seasoned hunter she figured she was going to need all the advantage she could get.

She pushed her pink shades up on her head as she blew a bubble and walked up the front steps and knocked on the door.


	3. Making Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jubilee continues her search for Jono. Ellen leads her to Bobby Singer who has some interesting house guests at the moment.

~~__~~

As Jubilee stood on the porch she thought about how little Ellen had told her about this Hunter. _Why, oh why, didn't I ask for a description? Great. Now I just gotta keep me from making a fool of myself. _Somewhere in the back of the house she heard footsteps coming towards the door. _Ok Jubes, put on your best 'I didn't do it, I'm innocent face' and get ready to meet the Hunter. _____

The door swung open to a giant hunk of handsome. Tall, built and gorgeous. He was at least a foot taller than her, but oh, what a foot! He looked vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where she might have seen him. Besides after all her adventures with the X-Men, she couldn't remember every face, now could she? But she felt she must have seen this beautiful specimen before. She looked him up and down with wide eyes, twice, before she was able to speak.

“Bobby Singer?” she asked.

Gigantor gave her a surprised look before shutting down his facial expressions and asking, “Who wants to know?”

She could hear his heart rate pick up just a smidgen so she knew this good looking piece of man was not who she was looking for.

“Well, hotstuff, that's for me to know and you to figure out, if Bobby feels like sharing. I know you're not him, so if you could just scoot your cute little self along and get him for me, I'd really appreciate it.” She shot him one of her dazzling smiles and gave him a wink.

“Look lady, I don't know who you think you are, but until I do, I'm not letting you anywhere near...”

“Cool yer jets Sam. Ellen sent 'er.” Came a gruff voice from behind Gigantor.

'Sam' frowned before stepping aside to reveal a forty-something man in a plaid shirt and grease stained denims.

“You must be Lee. I must say when Ellen told me to expect you, I figured it take you longer to get here, and quite frankly I didn't really believe what she said. You sure look different from what I expected.” he told her. 

Jubilee looked down at her feet, before looking back up at him, he was only a few inches taller than her, but she grinned and said, “What? You were expecting Morticia Addams? All pale, goth and dreary? Mr. Singer, I'm a So-Cal mallrat, born and raised. I don't think I could do goth if I tried. Care to introduce me to your friend Gigantor who's giving me some sort of evil eye?” she snarked at the tall brunette hovering in the hall behind Bobby.

“Oh, don't mind him, he learned his manners from his brother. That's Sam. Follow me to the kitchen and I'll get you something to drink.” Bobby replied.

Jubilee shrugged and stepped over the threshold and followed him into the house. Once in the kitchen she sat down and watched as Sam hovered in the doorway.

“So what can I get you? Beer? Coffee? Water? I don't have any TrueBlood handy, sorry about that.”

At the comment about the TrueBlood she felt more than saw Sam start as realization hit of what she was. She was aware of him leaving the room and heading upstairs. At this point she figured he was either freaked out, or off to find something to stake her with.

“I would love a cup of coffee. Do you have cream and sugar?” she replied.

 

~~__~~

 

“Dean!” Sam whispered frantically as he shook his brother, “Dean! Wake you're sorry ass up!”

“Whu? Wha? Whosa? Whaddaya want Sammy? I'm tryin' to catch up on my beauty sleep. Not that I need any help in that department.” Dean grumbled as he dragged himself upright in bed.

“Bobby's got a vampire in the kitchen! At least I think it's a vamp. He offered her TrueBlood! Grab a stake and follow me.”

“Wait a sec, what time is it? Don't I see sunshine out that window? How could Bobby have a vamp-chick in the kitchen if it's full daylight? You must have misunderstood or something. Leave me alone Sammy, I'm goin' back to sleep.” Dean growled at him.

Sam grabbed Dean's foot and hauled him bodily off the bed. “Get up! Come downstairs and see for yourself. She kinda looks familiar, she mentioned Ellen, so maybe we've seen here at the roadhouse? But what would Ellen be doing helping a vampire?”

Dean rolled his eyes from his spot sprawled on the floor. Some times his big-brain of a little brother got too caught up in the details.

“All right Sammy, I'm up, I'll go take a look at your 'Vampire'. There had better be coffee downstairs.” Dean told him as he headed for the bedroom door without bothering to get dressed.

~~__~~

 

While all this was going on upstairs Jubilee and Booby were discussing how he could possibly help her find Jono. Ellen had given Bobby the bare bones of her story and Jubilee was filling in the details. Bobby told her he had never before encountered a Daywalker, but he had read about them. The last documented case was unconfirmed and had different abilities from Jubilee. 

Jubilee turned her head towards the entryway into the kitchen as feet thundered down the stairs. Both Sam and another ridiculously gorgeous man skidded to a stop in the doorway. She turned and looked the newcomer over with a raised eyebrow. 

While he wasn't as tall as Gigantor, he had a similarly muscular build with shorter hair and hazel eyes. She caught sight of a intricate tattoo on his chest which caused her to do a double take and process what it was. What caught her attention though, was the fact that he was only wearing boxers and a bewildered expression on his face.

She looked him over, much as she had already done with Sam, and gave him a lecherous smile and a wink.

“What in the world are you feeding these boys Bobby? He looks good enough to eat!” she said with a brilliant smile. 

Bobby caught her innuendo and barked a laugh as Dean preened a little before remembering that Sam thought this chick was a vampire.

Dean sauntered over to the counter and retrieved a cup and poured some coffee before asking, “So what's the deal Bobby? Sam says he thinks this chick is a vamp, but that's not possible, right? I mean it's like what 11am? Who ever heard of vamps that can walk in the sun?”

Jubilee shook her head at his not so subtle way of including himself in the conversation. She decided to give him a little show and smiled at him with her fangs out. 

Dean gave a startle jump and yelped, “Fuck! What the hell?!? Why aren't we staking her ass? Damn it! That coffee was fuckin' hot! Shit!” He continued yelling profanities as he wiped at the coffee running down his chest. Jubilee just stared at the hot brown liquid running down his pecs to his abs to get lost in the waistband of his boxers.

With a start, she shook herself out of her day dream and smiled at Bobby. “Are they always like this?” she asked. “Kill first, ask questions later?”

Bobby sighed at Dean's ridiculous behavior before introducing Dean. “Lee, this is Sam's brother, Dean. They're both hunters, I'm trying to teach 'em manners, but you know what they say about dogs and tricks.”

Jubilee laughed and told Bobby not to worry about it. She could take care of herself. She'd learned from the best after all.

She resigned herself to being watched by the brothers as she and Bobby continued talking. She learned that Bobby had a extensive network of information and that Jono had been sighted in Louisiana. Shreveport to be exact. Since there was an rather large supernatural community in Louisiana his unique appearance had not been all that unusual.

Jubilee wondered at why he had been spotted in Shreveport of all places, New Orleans she could understand, but Shreveport? Well, she'd just have to ask him when she found him.

~~__~~

 

It was late afternoon by the time she and Bobby had finished talking. He had invited her to stay the night and she accepted. He had also offered to take a look at Kaylee and see if there was anything in need of a tune up. As they walked out onto the front porch she saw that there was already a denim clad butt sticking out from under the hood of her baby.

“Hey!” she shouted as she leapt off the porch, “What the hell do you think you're doing? You do not touch a woman's car with out her permission! She's sensitive about who touches her, boy, you are pushing you're luck touching her like that!” She yelled at the head came out from under the hood and turned to look at her.

It was Dean and he was covered in sweat and engine grease, he just grinned at her before he spoke, “Babe, trust me, I know just how to make her purr in pleasure.”

She was startled for all of a second before she burst out laughing. “Babe? Really? That's the best you could come up with? Listen here hotshot I've been hit on by Tony Stark, you've got to come up with better stuff than that!” She turned away and sauntered back up the steps to stand next to Bobby.

She grinned at him. “Well, since someone has taken it upon himself to keep me from taking my car anywhere, you got one I could borrow to pick up some supplies?” she asked him.

“I'd love to get my hands on that sweet lookin' Impala. She looks like she'd like to be taken for a ride,” Jubilee asked.

Dean looked up when she had mentioned his baby. Bobby shot him a look and he shrugged. He supposed it was only fair since he was messing about in her engine block if he let her drive his car. He dug into his pocket and tossed the keys towards the porch.

“Be careful with her. And take Sam with you, yeah? We need some supplies too.”

Jubilee caught the keys and gave Bobby a sly grin. “Sure, I'll take Sam with me. I'll make sure I give him a ride he never forgets!”

She bounced inside to get Sam for their shopping trip and looked back over her shoulder at Dean, just in time to she the shocked smirk on Dean's face. It was too bad she was on a mission to track down her gloomy Brit. She just knew she'd have oodles of fun double talking with a certain Hunter. Maybe when she finished this road trip, she'd look him up again. He was certainly worth looking at.

~~__~~


End file.
